William Besnik
This character is a Role Playing and Fan Fiction Character. Bill Besnik Son of Pomona This Page was Created by Charlotte On 19th March 2013 Personality Personality Mostly, Bill is an easy going person but he's a bit touchy when it comes about his adopted parent, he doesn't like it when people said bad things about his adopted father. He prefers plants more than animals. His only secret is his ambiguous feeling toward his biological parents. Sometimes he's just so angry at them, sometimes oblivious, and some other times he tries to understand them. He especially tries hard to understand his biological father's decision to abandon him. Though most of the times it just makes him more frustrated toward his biological father. He doesn't really understand about the concept of personal space (a bit touch feely kind of guy), because he was raised in a foster home until the age of 9, so he only got his own room - and therefore learned about personal space - after he was adopted by Adrian. |- | |} Physical Appearance Physical Appearance 18 years old, caucasian, brownish blond hair, grey eyes, 185cm tall, 75kg, a bit skinny but well built. His last name, Besnik, is an ethnic Albanian name, but he doesn't have Albanian blood in him - at least as far as he knows - because he just adopted that last name from his adopted father, Adrian Besnik, which had an ethnic Albanian grandparents. History History This part is a work in progress, but this is the outline of Bill's history: *He was left by his biological mortal parent at a church, where he was found by the priest and then moved to a foster home. *He encountered something strange (I haven't decided what), typical for a young demigod at the age of 9, and got adopted by Adrian not long after that. *After living with Adrian until the age of 18, their home was attacked by a monster. *After he and Adrian managed to kill the monster, Adrian told Bill about Bill's identity as a Roman demigod. Adrian knew about the existence of demigods because he himself was a demigod that used to stay at camp Jupiter but decided to try and live his life outside New Rome. This is the reason that Bill didn't get attacked by monsters until 18 y/o, because every monster that tried to approach him was sent away by Adrian, an experienced demigod. *Bill decided that he wanted to try to live in Camp Jupiter, and as per usual among Roman demigods, Adrian was only able to tell Bill about Lupa the wolf's whereabout, and not the precise location of Camp Jupiter or New Rome itself. *After he found and went through training with Lupa for a few months, Lupa judged that Bill was ready to join Camp Jupiter. She told him the location of the entrance to Camp Jupiter and send him on his way. *After a bit of an adventure involving monsters, Bill reached the entrance tunnel leading to Camp Jupiter, where after going through the tunnel he crossed the New Tiber River and finally joined Camp Jupiter as a probatio in the 3rd cohort (I pick this cohort randomly). Powers Powers Awaiting admin approval, but since Pomona is a goddess with powers over plants, I guess it'll be plant related, like making plants grow or give fruits, and maybe ensnaring people with veins. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demigod